Hidden and Seeking
by Setbythesystem
Summary: This is a Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter fic. Basically they are playing a minecraft game that Geoff made up called "Hidden and Seeking". I don't have enough room here to explain it so you have to look inside.


Author's notes: God it has been a long time since I posted something. Well this isn't a promise to content more often (not that anyone cares.) Just got to say though that I kind of rushed the end of this one since I wanted to post something some times soon since it has been so long but everything was far too much to still work on. The most you can enjoy this story in particular is through a couple of lame jokes and the strategies they use. Also just the concept I like. Enjoy!

Other recent works:

Added to "Water Works" a "Just My Luck" fanfiction

"The Savior was Allergies" a "Just My Luck" fanfiction

"Down at the Parlor" a "My Little Pony" fanfiction

"And the Strings are Playing" a "Clannad" fanfiction

"Attack of the Cosmos" a "Web show" fanfiction

Hidden and Seeking

Michael: GAVIN! Put the fucking sign back.

Jack: Oh God, what did he do?

Gavin walked over to the corner of the room and secured himself there while he placed the sign down so that it was facing the wall. While he was typing Michael came over and looked over what he has written.

Michael: You're an idiot.

This made Gavin do one of his stupid, mischievous little laughs. Ray walked over to Gavin right when he left.

(Reading the sign) Ray: Michael is a massive knob and he likes it when men fiddle w… Come on I want to know what he touches!

Gavin: Michael began to hit me so I had to stop.

Geoff: Who fucked up the signs?

He was hovering over the set of rules which he had laid out right below the chair which he sat on for King Geoff.

Ryan: It was Gavin.

Geoff walked right above Gavin who was looking up at him. Geoff than dropped several pieces of brown wool onto his face.

Gavin: Guys I think Geoff just did a poo on me.

Michael: Shut up Gavin.

Geoff: Ok, so Ryan is going to explain the rules.

Gavin: Guys Geoff did a poo on me.

Both Jack and Geoff went over and punched Gavin.

Ryan: Ok, so the name of the game is "Hidden and Seeking." For this game you have to find items that are given very specific names out of chests that Geoff put around the place.

Michael: So what do you mean by specific?

Geoff: They're items that I used the name tag for so that you can't find any one like them.

Michael: Gotcha.

Ryan: Although not all of these items are what Geoff wants and you're going to have to find out which ones are real or not.

Jack: How do you find out if they're real?

Ryan: I was getting to that. Inside each chest there is also a book and that book will have a secret to one of the treasures. Although the book in the chest is never going to be a hint to one of the items you found in that chest so about half of this is going to be killing.

Gavin went over to Michael.

Gavin: Michael, team dynamite.

Gavin punched him which caused Michael to walk a bit away.

Michael: Hey. You punching me?

Gavin: Come on, team nice dynamite.

Michael: No, no team dynamite. I want to go with Ray this time.

Michael walks over to Ray.

Michael: So you want to team up or something?

Ray: Nope.

Michael walks back over to Gavin with Geoff and Ryan (or maybe it's Jack) laughing at him.

Michael: So team nice dynamite?

Gavin: I'm not really sure if I want to enact team nice dynamite with how you treated me.

Michael: It doesn't matter we'll have to kill each other eventually.

Gavin: Fine, team nice dynamite.

Michael began making squeaky noises that he always uses with Gavin and they were pretending to punch each other. Ray walked over to Ryan just then.

Ray: Hey Ryan? So team anti coke?

Ryan: I would have preferred Edgar.

Ray: Ok, team Edgar.

Jack just walks over to Ray and Ryan and stares at them.

Jack: Aww, now I have to be alone.

Ray: Hey, should we get Caleb?

Jack walks away with his head down and Michael laughing at him.

Geoff: Ok, so I'll go up to the podium and we can begin.

Ray: TEAM EDGAR!

Ryan: Edgar!

Michael: TEAM NICE DYNAMITE!

Gavin: Wait what would Jacks team name be?

Michael: Team forever alone.

The guys began to laugh.

Jack: Aww.

Geoff: So Ray.

Ray: LET'S PLAY!

It began with both team Edgar and team dynamite heading in the same direction. Michael and Gavin stopped for a second and let the other two go ahead.

Michael: You know if we kill them now then they'd have no weapons this entire game.

Gavin: But what if they kill us?

Michael: Dude, we have the element of surprise. They're not taking our shit.

The two of them began to run around attempting to hide behind trees while looking ahead at Ryan and Ray. Michael walked over to Gavin and pulled out his diamond sword.

Michael: You ready?

Gavin pulled out his sword and they began their march towards the two.

Gavin: Hold on a second. Where's Ray?

The two of them began to look around for him. It then showed Ray hiding behind a tree staring at no one with his diamond sword out ready to attack.

Michael: I'll go forward and you watch my back.

Gavin: Ok.

Ray (whispering to himself): Ok, this is for the holy trinity of roses.

He began to flick between his diamond sword and an empty space in his slots (otherwise known as masturbating.) He then suddenly charged at Gavin but a couple of seconds after Gavin called to Michael Ray then noticed that he accidently had it so he didn't equip the diamond sword and all he had was his bare fist.

Ray: Oh shit…

Gavin: He's open!

Ray quickly turned around and began hiking it in the opposite direction.

Ray: Fuck. Got to run, got to run…

Gavin: Get back here you little sea biscuit.

Michael: RUN GAVIN!

Gavin: Oh.

Gavin much like leaving food in front of a cat's nose failed to notice that he wasn't running even after chasing Ray for the amount of time he has.

Michael: GAVIN RUN YOU IDIOT!

Even after Gavin began to scream he failed to start running having Ray caught up to him and killed him before he turned around. During the entire thing Michael ran at Ray who did much like Gavin and cut and run the only difference being that he was actually running.

(Under his breath) Michael: Get the fuck over here you asshole…

(Also under his breath) Ray: Fuck, fuck, fuck…

Jack was just going around exploring a cave when he heard Ray scream. This all was while Ryan was on him own not even going back to save Ray.

Ryan: So are there any that are covered?

Geoff: You don't have to do any digging to get them, you can find them all by going through cave and crap like that.

Ryan: Wait, so they can be in a tree or something?

Geoff: I don't know you have to check.

Ray: WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?

Ryan: What would I do?

Ray: They have all our stuff now!

Ryan: No, they only have your stuff.

Ray: But now they have double the arrows.

Geoff: They also have all your equipment.

Gavin began to make a little squeaky noise when he noticed a chest underneath a tree he was cutting to get more wood.

Gavin (whispering): Michael.

Michael didn't say a thing while Gavin went to open up the chest. Inside it he found a cake that was called white topped. Also inside was a book that inside was written "The book that is under where the sky is dotted is real."

Gavin (still whispering): Michael.

Michael (whispering): Where are you?

Gavin (whispering): I'll go to you. Where are you?

Michael (whispering): I'm going back to the spawn.

Ryan: Hey Ray, where are you?

Ray: Oh, I'm at the spawn.

Geoff: Hey Jack, what are you doing?

Jack was just digging down from the glass that he found a chest underneath. Inside was a single railroad track called road rage. The book inside said "What you have found is a clue to where you have to go to, go to the right of something that might be next to something cool."

Jack (in a sarcastic tone): Great names Geoff.

Gavin: Yah he's right, these names are rubbish.

Ray: So you're saying you found something?

Gavin (quickly): No.

Michael: Good job Gavin.

Gavin: I can't help it! These are the worst names ever! They don't even make sense I was expecting at least a pun or something.

Jack: I think mine might be a slight pun.

Gavin: What is it called?

Jack: I'm not going to tell you. It might be something that you know you're supposed to get.

Ray spotted Gavin over where he got the item from the chest but instead of going over and attacking him he waited till Gavin was gone and looked inside the chest. Inside he put a feather he just got from a chicken he killed. After putting that in there he put the egg he got from it too in there.

Ray (to his self): There is a nice little nest. Now when you grow up you can become mine and your whore of a mother will be out of it after what she did.

He then attempted to put logs over it but the entire thing was a shotty job so he didn't give much of a fuck. After that he put a sign on the side of one of the logs and wrote "Ray's child sanctuary". It was after that that he jumped up onto the log and crouched on it.

Ray: Hey Ryan, I need you to come back to the start. I can't leave Ray Narvaz Jr. alone.

Ryan: Who's that?

Ray: How can you not know? It's our love child.

Michael: You've seen how he was after the other ones. We might have a chance.

Gavin: Damn Ryan, your seamen must be like gerbils.

Geoff: Its rabbits stupid.

Gavin: That's what I meant. It's the same thing practically.

Michael: NO ITS NOT! They are two completely different things.

Gavin: WHO CARES!

Geoff: It sounds like team Nice Dynamite is now team Ice Dynamite.

Jack: Oh, because they're cold.

Ray was going and checking on his egg every couple of seconds until he eventually went over and got some leaves off the trees to cozy up the nest. Ryan was basically just going around trying to trace his way back to base as he suddenly found Michael. Instead of going after him he assumed that Michael would know his way back so he followed him instead.

It was once Michael found Gavin that Ryan decided to hide behind a mountain to hide away from the two of them.

Michael: Show me what you got.

Gavin threw down both the book and the cake for Michael to pick up. After reading it Michael didn't hand it back to him.

Michael: I don't trust you with this so I'm keeping it.

Gavin: Why don't you trust me? All we have is Jack with armor alone and team Edgar who has only one pair of equipment. We can kill them easily.

Michael: But they still have one set of arrows and a bow and with Ray's aim he could easily shoot us with Ryan sneaking up behind us.

Gavin: I'll be the lookout then.

Ryan: Good to hear that.

Michael: We can't use the books to talk since they're already completed so we have to talk like this or risk using signs.

Gavin: So where do you think it is?

Michael: Well it's going to be underneath something that's in the sky.

Gavin: No shit.

Ray: Ryan, are you home yet?

Ryan: I just got to the start. Where are you from there?

Ray: Just a little closer to the water and a bit to the left.

Gavin: Hold on. Were you watching me?

Ray: All night, babe.

Gavin: Michael, he's been watching me in my sleep.

Geoff: By that he's also been watching Michael, too.

Jack: Ouch.

Ryan finally found Ray who promptly jumped off of the log and destroyed it so he could take what was out of the chest.

Ray: Ryan, I'll like to introduce you to your son. Ray Narvaz Jr.

Jack: God, this is like separated at birth.

Ryan: Jack, he's still an egg. He still can't see me with his eyes.

Ray: Ryan… Would you like to… hold him?

Ryan: Ahh, sure. I don't know.

Ray: Please, be gentle.

Ray threw the egg on the ground so that Ryan could pick it up. The two of them stood there a moment with nothing really happening.

Ray: How do you feel?

Ryan: Well, I can tell you it's just about the same excitement as with the others.

Ryan threw the egg on the ground so that Ray could pick it up and the two of them started to travel again to find what they could with Ray staring down at the egg a couple times over.

It was shortly after this that Jack came across another chest that was in the area of the no petting zoo. Inside was a bone called wishbone and a book that said "Once you take a trip somewhere far from here you'll find a fence to walk along. At the end of the fence you'll see a chest and in that chest is the answer to this item."

Jack: So Geoff. If there isn't a clue to the item does that mean that it is a fake item?

Geoff: You have to find the clue to see if it is real.

Jack: No, what I mean is that if there is only one book and each chest and I found a book that tells me to get another book to see if it is real but that means that there won't be a clue for at least one item.

Geoff: Oh yeah, those items are fake. But you don't know which ones they are until you find them.

Once Jack went past the start he decided to stop for a moment and bury a chest with all of the important items inside a couple extra blocks underground which was just a bit to the right of the starting area.

Michael: Do we get punished like killed or something if we get something that isn't one you want?

Geoff: No, no punishments.

Michael: Well then fuck the books then.

Geoff: Yeah, but they still tell you where the other items are.

Michael stopped for a second and put down a sign causing Gavin to stop and stare at him. Once he was done on it said "Once we find the chest hide the book in a random chest." After Gavin read it he picked up the sign and the two continued to search.

Ray: Wait.

Ryan: What?

Ray: We can't let Ray Narvaz Jr. go through that.

The two of them were standing at the opening to a cave but all of this happening while the sun was setting down.

Ryan: The suns setting anyway so he'll have to go through it one way or another.

Ray: Ray Jr. this is it. This is your journey to a man and we're going to go through with it. After this you'll be all grown up… I'll be so proud of you.

Ryan: Let's go.

The two of them went into the cave with Ray switching to a bow and arrows. With the both of them going deeper into the cave they came across their first chest. Inside was a lily pad called water runner and the book said "Underneath a big bush is an item that is real, close to the start you'll find it but don't go too far or you'll bypass it."

Ryan: So by start I assume he's talking about near the royal chair.

Ray (after reading the book): Wait… I think that might have been what Gavin picked up. Hey Gavin, buddy. Where are you right now?

Gavin: Why would I tell you?

Ray: I think the item you picked up might be a fake.

Gavin: Show me the book, then.

Ray: Well you'll have to come over here, then.

Gavin: You can show it on your screen.

Ray: Shit…

Michael: Look at you, trying to trick us. By that you're telling us then that it's real so we should give it to King Geoff.

Jack: Either that or it's not saying anything at all about your item and he's tricking you into making you go all the way over there for nothing or destroying it for nothing. It still is a fifty-fifty percent chance either way.

Michael: Unless he's using reverse physiology. What kind of mind games are you playing, Ray?

Ray: You'll never know until you find out.

After saying that Ray jumped to the entrance with Ryan following him behind, it was obvious where he was going.

Meanwhile with Gavin and Michael who just started to go towards the royal chair but where a bit ahead of the other two who were much farther off from there. Gavin went in and hid behind Geoff's chair with Michael waiting behind a tree as the other two came up to wait for them. Gavin decided to go over to Geoff to get the item approved of.

Geoff: Yeah, that's one I wanted.

Ray: Wait, what?

Ryan: How'd you get in there?

The two of them began to walk in there but before they got far in Gavin talked.

Gavin: Geoff, can you hurt people inside of the walls?

Geoff: No, you can only kill when both of you are outside the walls.

This made both Ray and Ryan step back. Ray who didn't have a sword decided to step back with his bow and arrow and point it towards the entrance. Ryan just stood guard around the corner. It was while the two were waiting there though Michael came around the tree and began to attack Ray who had his back turned making him unable to see the sneak attack.

Ray: Ryan!

It took only moments for Ray to be killed but the instant Ryan turned around Gavin began to attack him from behind with Michael coming in. He only got a couple of hits on Gavin before he died. This left all the loot for Michael and Gavin to pick up.

Ray: Welp... This is over.

Geoff: It looks like the only way that any of you can win is if you team up with Jack.

Michael: Oh wait. So this is a team thing now. So that means that we get a point for team Nice Dynamite.

Geoff: Yeah, you're the one who started the teams in the first place.

Ryan: But if we team up with Jack is that a new team who gets a whole point or is it still separate.

Geoff: I'll leave it separate since you've already decided the teams.

Ryan: Ray, do you think we should?

Ray: Well the only other choice would to be to have Gavin and Michael win and it will be a fair fight for if team Forever Alone wins or team Edgar wins since we have no weapons or armor.

Ryan: Are you ok with that Jack?

Jack: I don't think we have any other choice.

Ray: So this is team Bad Dynamite.

Gavin decided to look at the book to check on everything.

Gavin: Yeah, I think that item was the one was in here since I think it's talking about a tree and I didn't go that far when I found it.

Michael: So the only other one we have is this one.

The two of them walked around a bit trying to think of what it could be. It was during that moment that Michael stopped.

Michael: Wait, I think I just had a stroke of genius. They say where the sky is spotted right? There aren't very many places that aren't hidden that are under something and I wouldn't call them spotted. The one place where there is a variation like that would be under clouds. Like the ice is spread out so you can see the sky so it isn't just one massive clump but they are all over the place there.

Gavin: We have to hurry though so they don't get to it first.

They made no heist to think over it and ran to the clouds let's play.

Ray: Should we go together with Jack or try searching separately.

Jack: The thing is if they find any of us they can kill us so it will be safer to go together since if they were to just find us it'll be like us finding the items for them.

Ryan: The problem is not being able to find each other without them knowing where we're going.

Jack: You just stay at King Geoff's place and I'll go there. We shouldn't have a problem since they are busy with that one item now.

The two of them stayed and waited for Jack while Michael and Gavin were off to their adventures. It was during that which they found another chest slightly in a cave that they went to open up. Inside was a block of ice that was called frozen tundra and a book which said "Back on the beach is a place underneath that there is not sand but water that covers it, in this chest is a fake item."

Gavin: Wait Geoff? Didn't you say none of the chests were covered? Why is it then that the one under the tree was covered?

Geoff: I think I forgot to fix that one when I was redoing it since I knew it would be too tough to find them if they weren't on the surface.

Michael: Is that the only one?

Geoff: I think.

It was while the two of them were walking that Gavin pulled out Ray's egg.

Gavin: Look Michael, I have Ray.

Ray: Ray Narvaz Jr.? Are you ok? Don't you dare hurt him.

Gavin: Hey Michael.

Michael: Yeah?

Gavin: Why didn't we give Geoff all the items we got from them right then since we were at entrance?

Michael did a really long sigh as the two of them walked along.

Ray: Idiots.

It was after a while of searching that the two of them found a chest which they opened up and inside was a regular book called book 2 and a book that said "Next to the cove there is a game we played only so far inland but it wasn't for a let's play."

Michael: I think that means that it was a things to do then.

Gavin looked over it shortly.

Gavin: It has to be since there is no other reason a game would be played unless that. Unless it's one of those games we make up on the spot to play during a let's play.

Michael: I doubt that.

During that time Jack ended up coming over to the enterance to King Geoff's place.

Jack: So what do we have?

Ray threw down the single item they had collected with Jack looking it over. Jack then threw down all the items and books he had accumulated in his time. They all looked it over.

Ray (after looking at one of the books): I assume when he says something cool he means something cold. So this would have to be one of the ice places, might be on cloud down.

Ryan: Yeah, that'll be the best place to check first.

The three of them began to go there.

Ray: I got to say I really half expected you to pick up the item and then run into King Geoff's place so that you can get the point.

Jack: If I was to do this alone I wouldn't be able to beat them.

Ray: True.

Michael: I think I know where we're supposed to go.

Gavin: Where?

Michael: Why would I tell you? They can hear us. Idiot.

It was with Jack, Ryan and Ray who only held one set of diamond items and a couple of stone swords that Ryan took another turn away from where they were going. Both Jack and Ray noticed the entire thing but in all sensibility they didn't mention a thing about it. The three of them were walking to the coast near where Michael and Gavin were.

For Michael and Gavin they spent quite a bit of time looking about a bit which left for that gap of time for the other three to go to the cove.

Michael: Gavin. Look around stupid. Geoff's not going to be putting them on the open ground. Anyways you don't know where to go so you can't get in front of me.

Every one of them began to cover the entire area around the water with the groups going the same direction causing for neither to catch up with each other. Along the way only one other chest was found but it wasn't similar to any clues they had heard from before. It was team Bad Dynamite who found it. Inside was string called Evidence which they'd all wonder about that names meaning and the book inside said "Far to the edge of this world is someone familiar from out of this world, here there is a real item." Ryan passed it along.

Ryan: Gavin's you know.

Ray: Gavin's what? His cock?

Ryan: I'll lead you.

Geoff: Ryan leading Ray through practices of safe sex.

Michael: How much time do we have left?

Geoff: About fifteen minutes.

Michael: Damn it, we need to stop searching for this one. We can't find anything else from here since Geoff probably hid them all really well.

It was after finding that book that the three of them started to go in a different direction from Michael and Gavin which stopped the chase that was led. It was once they got to Dan the Man's face that they found the chest. Inside was a spider eye that said Seamen and a book that said "Travel home from here and near where you would walk into town you'll see something in a tree."

Ryan: These are slowly getting more sexual.

Jack: Please tell me when he says in, he doesn't actually mean in it.

Ray: Ryan just threw seamen at me. I feel violated.

Jack: This game is going to last longer than this let's play. There are so many of these that we haven't found.

It was during going back that they came across no one else but team Nice Dynamite.

Michael: You know we have two sets of diamond equipment and its getting dark. Nobody will need to know.

The two teams did a standoff for about a minute of them bantering with one another till Michael went full sprint on their asses.

Michael: Gavin get them!

The other team was running in any direction away from one another as there was left for Michael to make a quick decision and went after Jack.

Michael: Gavin follow me.

The two of them attempted to chase Jack down but unfortunately for Michael he ran out of stamina letting Jack get far ahead out of Gavin's sight. Jack continued to run like this till he got like Michael and when this happened all he had to do was turn around while eating whatever he had in his pockets. Michael began to die from the hunger which Gavin also didn't have anything to give him.

Michael: Gavin… Before I go… I'll give you these items. Guard them with your life.

The timing flawless with him, right after he handed the items over he looked up and then died of hunger. Gavin went over and walked out the spot he died.

Gavin: Michael… Michael…

Gavin turned his head up.

Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Geoff: It's a geek tragedy. Michael lost his life to Jack in the long run.

Michael: Aaaand I'm alive.

Gavin: I'll come back to you my boy!

Michael: I'll try to make sure nobody gets in.

Geoff: Five minutes left! You have to hurry and get the items back here!

Ray began to dash towards the entrance but soon found Michael trying to attack him there. It was only moments before they got into a fight.

Michael: Gavin! Ray's beating me!

Michael soon died afterwards. But it was only short moments before Gavin turned up. Gavin switched out to Ray's egg.

Ray: Ray Narvaz Jr.? No, don't.

Gavin: After what you did to my Michael there is only one thing to be done to him.

Gavin threw the egg on the ground only a couple of feet in front of Ray.

Ray: Ok, that's it.

Ray began to yell as he rushed over to Gavin who killed him within a couple of blows with how unprotected Ray was.

Ray: Welp that sucked.

Gavin had barely time to make a leg for King Geoff's place when out came Ryan who happened to go much like Ray. He literally was almost there when he found Jack going the same way. He didn't hesitate to begin to attack him with the two of them swinging it out at each other till they killed each other in unison.

Gavin: What!?

Ray: Jack, go for the goal!

Both Gavin and Jack began to dash towards the items that have been left right at the front of the place for anyone's grab and don't ask why no one else went for it.

Michael: Get it Gavin!

Ray: GET IT!

It was at that moment that Jack began to sprint something the both of them forgot to do from the hectic struggle. Jack got it turning around right into the place to win. Gavin could only give him one swing only causing Jack to be knocked into the tower of King Geoff.

Michael: WHY DIDN'T YOU SPRINT!?

Gavin: I forgot…

Michael: YOU FORGOT BECAUSE YOU'RE A MORON!

Geoff: Michael stop patronizing the idiot.

Gavin: I'm going to go weep in this corner.

Gavin went to the corner where the tower of pimps stood with Michael coming up behind him and hitting him.

Gavin: Why do you have to hit me?

Michael: It was a pat on the back for a good job.

Gavin: Then why'd you yell at me?

Michael: Gavin stop being emo.

Ray: Guess what? WE WIN!

Geoff: Not exactly.

Ray, Michael and Gavin turned to him.

Ray: What?

Ryan: Remember what Geoff said earlier?

Geoff: Team Bad Dynamite was created after the game started which means it is only for your own personal strategy not to see who wins or loses. Jack got the items as Team Forever Alone so the winner is Team Forever Alone.

Gavin: So he got enough to make up for the ones we got?

Jack: I forgot to mention that I also buried a chest near this place that has some items in it so that adds to the total.

Gavin: And they count up?

Geoff: Yup.

Gavin: NOOOOO!

Jack: Can we erect the tower now?

All of them went back to base where Jack went to get the tower from Gavin's third win.

Michael: You know taking the tower from Gavin isn't that impressive.

Jack: Well it's your fault for losing to him in the first place. I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!

He turned to Geoff who was floating above him.

Jack: Besides you Geoff.

Geoff: Thank you.

Michael: Jack do you have his dick stuck in your teeth?

Ray: Only cum stuck in his beard.

Everyone else who was in creative mode began to build obsidian around Jack's stand preventing him from getting over to it.

Jack: Now I won't even know which one is mine.

Geoff: We went around it. Give the gold to me.

Jack handed over the gold to Geoff but little did he know that when Geoff went behind the tower of obsidian he switched out to dirt. He began to break the blocks.

Geoff: Here you go Jack.

Jack: At least put the gold blocks on top of the dirt ones.

Geoff did just as he said and put them on top. The few couple of seconds left of the video was with them all throwing around whatever they had in their pockets and cheering.

All was normal… Besides Ray slowly getting closer to the screen shot and masturbating…


End file.
